


饮鸩止渴

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 蛇类有时候会自欺欺人。
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	饮鸩止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇6承，蝎尾Dio，产卵

但愿除我以外你没有别的神灵护佑。*

——————————————

他听到自己的心脏在跳动，缓慢而悠长的声音，像乐曲即将结束时零落的鼓点。

他的身体是冷的，血液在他的心脏混成没有温度的一团，被缓慢收缩舒展的心脏挤压出去，沿着血管泵到全身，冷的，血液和他一样冷，也和这个阴暗的地下室一样冷。他的后背隔着布料抵住床沿，身体每一下轻微的抽搐都会让破旧的床发出瘆人的吱呀声，地面是石砖，墙壁也是，全都透着寒意，但它们无法把本就不存在的热度带走。

除了承太郎的心跳声，还有东西在滴答作响。这个地下室曾经是酒窖，现在一面墙壁前仍然有着箍好的木桶，或许其中的哪一个破损了，被遗忘的酒液从上面滴下来，沿着石砖的缝隙爬向四周，网格描线，最终整个空间都填满了酒的气味。

这多少麻痹了他的神经，但怪异的感觉并没有消失。

细长的蛇尾挣扎着四处探寻，最后找到了床脚的支柱，它圈住有裂纹的木头，尖端微微打颤。承太郎侧伏在床沿，他本想爬上去，但是没有足够的力气，于是只好靠在边上。他要产卵了，他能感觉到蛇卵就在他的泄殖腔，他得把它们产出来，不然他会死。

死。只在概念上存在意义。他知道自己不会死，这个住所的所有者，沙漠的金蝎，不会允许他死。这种古怪的相依和交媾，早就把他们扭曲地联合在一起，但迪奥只是靠毒素做到这一切，他再清楚不过。

他把手伸到泄殖腔，那里已经分泌了一些助产的液体，冰凉而滑腻。承太郎试着用手把它撑开，但用处不大，第一个卵刚探出头就因为身体用力不当又陷了回去。他的脑子乱糟糟的，被酸涩和疼痛感填满，好大，他怎么能把这样大的卵生出来？

尝试失败，他蒙上一层薄汗，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，感到自己的尖牙压在皮肉上，中空的尖牙，中间的管道为毒液开路。

承太郎是毒蛇，他怎么能不是？只有毒蛇才强大而美丽。

第一枚椭圆的卵撑开泄殖腔，承太郎能看到它白色的顶端。他对如何用力不得要领，只是痉挛般努力推动着它。它把泄殖腔附近撑得几乎透明，它的形状显而易见，圆润而柔软，被还未完全适应它大小的泄殖腔箍得有个微小的凹陷。承太郎的手攥住床单，感受卵似乎一寸寸碾过他五脏六腑的疼痛，奇怪的是并不剧烈，只是让人疲劳，酸胀的感觉比起疼痛更胜一筹。

他终于把第一枚卵产下来，感觉花光了所有力气，正确的、不正确的力气。为了使力，他几乎把尾巴都蜷起来，不论这是否正确。白色的蛇卵被自己的身体挤压出去，最终脱离，滚落下去，粘着液体的银丝，他的泄殖腔无力地收缩着，缓慢恢复原先的大小。

还有至少两枚，但他已经脱力，耳边是嗡鸣的白噪音，阶梯处传来的脚步声几不可闻。

迪奥踏进了地下室，目光扫了一圈，最终停在床边的承太郎身上。对方张着嘴喘息，蛇信子若隐若现，脸颊是苍白的，长衣外套从肩上滑落一半，露出曲线好看的肩膀也是苍白的，只是眼睛在帽檐的遮挡下模糊不清，陷在黑暗里。

“需要帮忙？”迪奥欠身鞠躬，诚恳得似乎不像在嘲讽，但他声音上扬的语调有掩盖不住的笑意。

承太郎在他眼前张了张嘴，没说话，只是因为难耐的疼痛发出了轻微的嘶声。一条金色的蝎尾，从迪奥尾椎延伸出去，微微挺翘，光滑的壳是金属的质感，反射着一切能捕捉到的微弱光芒。他看起来干燥滚烫，带着属于沙漠的气息。

但承太郎清楚迪奥没有温度，迪奥与他一样流着没有温度的血，即使金色看起来再炽热也一样。对方正用手轻缓地推着他的腰腹，诞下新的蛇卵变得没那么困难，但它们碾过甬道的速度加快，让承太郎愈发难受，他的头颅偶尔后仰，溺水者浮出般大口吸气，然后又在新一轮刺激中垂下，像是脖颈不再有支撑的力气。

一切结束，他把尖牙嵌进迪奥肩颈，那颗五芒星的正上方，他的视线落在上面。对方只是低笑一声，他们早就对彼此的毒液了如指掌，没有谁能杀死谁。只有两个浑圆的牙痕，冒出暗色的血珠。

迪奥的鞋跟把所有蛇卵碾碎，蛋液黏黏糊糊地流了一地，和砖缝里漫过来的酒液混在一起。刚出生的蛇卵壳是柔软的，它们无声地湮灭，碎片也只像白色的膜。

承太郎看着他，一言不发。

“刚生完你的造物，”蝎尾贴近，亲昵地挨着承太郎的脸颊，冰凉的壳，和石砖一样，“那里看起来需要一点安慰啊。”

毒刺顺着有着些微鳞片痕迹的脸颊滑下，刺入脖颈，尖刺潜入皮肤下，只留一个突起的轮廓。

神经毒素，承太郎了如指掌，他不会受到伤害，只会在毒素的作用下兴奋不安，甚至产生热的幻觉——像埋在松软的沙子里晒了许久太阳。这种温热让他感到焦渴，蛇尾先他的思想一步，缠住了迪奥的脚踝。它的尖端还在打颤，或许因为不自然的兴奋，又或是对危险的警觉。

“承太郎。”迪奥叹息般念了一声他的名字，性器进入泄殖腔，那里因产卵而湿软，微有些肿胀。还不够，承太郎放任自己迎合上去，把对方的性器吞得更深，他发出满足的喟叹，舌尖颤抖着，分叉的蛇信子，他的呻吟也几乎变成嘶嘶声。他能感到血液在涌动，不再是粘腻冰凉的填充物，而是温热的暖流。

“你真是很想要。”迪奥双手捏着对方的腰，只是揉捏，没有钳制。他没有动，是承太郎靠着蛇尾的力量把自己往他的性器上撞出湿淋淋的水声。

“闭嘴……”他的毒蛇低语，鉴于气音呻吟和发音咬字中间的声音。

高潮的时候迪奥用唇舌堵住了承太郎的呻吟，蛇类分叉的舌尖扫在他的舌头上，奇异的酥痒感。蛇尾几乎全都缠在他身上，在痉挛后缓慢松开，像滑落的彩带。性器从泄殖腔滑出来，浊白的精液被带着滴到蛇尾上。

承太郎阖眼，熟悉的寒意再次从肢体末端爬向他的心脏，只有脖颈留下的伤口还在烧灼般刺痛。一只手轻轻摁住了它。

“你知道吗，”迪奥轻声细语，低沉的声音混着酒水的滴答，在逼仄的地下室犹如隐雷隆隆作响。

“我没有注入毒素。”

**Author's Note:**

> *或许原句是出埃及记的“Thou shall have no other gods before me”，但这里是在索洛维约夫的诗里看到的，所以用这个翻译。


End file.
